


Into the Flame

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: When National City goes Dark Alex and Kelly find something to occupy their time.





	Into the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6. #DansenFicWeek
> 
> 'That's My Girl'
> 
> [Rated R]
> 
> Um...so...yeah...
> 
> Just read the end of my notes after you've read the fic.

“What was that,” Kelly asked as she and Alex heard a roaring pop and then the lights suddenly went dark. It was pitch black in the apartment so the two turned on the flashlights on their phones.

“I don’t know,” Alex replied. She went to look out the window, the sound seemingly having come from outside. “What the hell?”

“Kelly walked over to Alex and looked outside as well. “What the hell,” she repeated.

All around National City had gone dark. It didn’t help matters that it was already nine p.m. so darkness had already fallen. The lights going out only added to the darkness. It was a full on blackout with nothing to see except for lights coming from phones or other means.

Alex’s phone rang. “Kara, hey,” she answered.

“Alex, are you okay?”

“Yeah, we’re fine. Are you?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you have any idea on what happened?”

“That’s what I’m going to find out.”

Alex’s phone beeped. “Kara, I’m gonna have to call you back,” she said hanging up with her sister and then took the other call. “J’onn.”

“Alex, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. How are things going on out there?”

“We’re trying to get things running but without the electricity that’s going to take some time.”

“And the inmates?”

“Secured.”

“Okay well I can be there as-,”

“No.”

“Sir?”

“I’m ordering all of my agents who aren’t on duty to stay where they are.”

“With all due respect but do you really think that’s the best idea?”

“For now yes. We’ve got things handled and until we can get this sorted out it’ll be safer for everyone.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Don’t argue with me, Danvers. You’re my best agent don’t you understand that by now? I know you can take care of yourself but I’m not going to risk your safety, not if I can help it.”

Alex sighed. She knew that no matter how hard she pushed the issue she would lose. J’onn had sworn that he would always protect her and Kara at all costs. And though Jeremiah was gone he still remained true to that oath.

“Understood sir.” Alex hung up and looked at Kelly in what little light they had. “Looks like we’re hunkering down for a bit.” Her phone rang again and Kelly’s did too. “Kara, what’s up?”

“James,” Kelly answered. “No yeah, I’m fine. I’m with Alex…wait what?”

“It’s not just here,” Kara said to Alex.

“What are you talking about,” Alex asked.

Kelly and Alex looked at each other both getting the same news.

“Metropolis just went black too,” said Kara.

“What?”

“I’m coming over,” she said to her sister.

“No,” said Alex, “Listen to me. Kelly and I are going to be okay. Clark entrusted you with Metropolis too. I know it’s a lot but you can handle both.” Kara remained silent. “Kara, you can do this.”

“Thanks Alex. Stay safe okay?”

“You too.”

“And Alex, I love you.”

“I love you too, Kara.”

“Kara okay?” asked Kelly after she’d hung up with her brother. 

Alex nodded, “She’s going to be okay and James?”

“Stuck in the elevator along with god knows how many others.”

“I’ll call Kara, let her know that-,”

“James said no. He thinks she’s better off elsewhere, getting the others out if she can. There’s only so much she can do though right? Anyways she tried to push the issue but you know my brother.”

Alex nodded, “both trying to save the world.”

“And what about you?”

“Me, I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. You’d rather be out there too wouldn’t you?”

“No, no I would not.” Kelly gave her a look, “Okay fine I would.”

“You see now that’s my girl. You should go. I know J’onn told you to stay put but maybe you would be better off out there.”

“No, I’m going to listen to him on this one besides this works too.”

“How so?”

“I get to be stuck here with you.”

“Nice cover.”

“Oh come on, you know it’s not a cover.”

“I know I’m just teasing. So the powers out, now what?”

Alex let the light from her phone guide her to the kitchen. “Well nothing like a little darkness to make things a little light again.”

Alex pulled out a few candles from under the cupboard. She set them around the apartment and lit them giving it a romantic atmosphere. She then went to the restroom and lit a scented candle just to provide some extra lighting in there.

With the room lit Alex went and got some wine. She handed a glass to Kelly.

“Wow, how romantic,” Kelly said as they went to take a seat on the couch.

“Gotta take advantage of this blackout somehow. Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

Their glasses clinked.

*****

After half an hour of conversation Alex placed her glass on the table and took Kelly’s glass and placed it on the table as well. They sat closer, neither of them taking their gaze off one another. Alex reached out and lowered Kelly’s shirt to reveal her shoulder. She ran her hand over it, gently letting the softness of their skin touch. Softly Alex lowered herself, kissing the woman’s shoulder. Kelly leaned her head to the right so that Alex could make her way up to her neck. She kissed her cheek before letting their lips meet. They made their way to a standing position and as they looked at each other they smiled.

Kelly reached for Alex, thrusting their hips together, bot could feel the desire to throttle each other as they kissed, getting deeper. They made their way to the door, neither one of them ready to lie down. Kelly had her back pressed against the bathroom door while Alex stood in front. They could feel themselves getting wet. The wetness seeping through their underwear and into their jeans. They kissed deeper, thrusted harder. Alex unzipped and unbuttoned Kelly’s pants, not yet taking them off as she reached past the low cut panties, the wetness overtaking Alex’s fingers. She gently massaged the front allowing Kelly to get wetter before going in. She caressed the side walls before making her way to the center and playing with the clit. Her fingers going back and forth and side to side, the two continuing to thrust.

While up top their tongues danced in each other’s mouths, their body temperature getting hotter, their ears burning. Sliding her fingers out Alex reached up and pulled Kelly’s shirt over her head, tossing the shirt somewhere on the floor. Kelly felt the cold door against her back and it was a nice combination to the heat she was feeling now. Alex reached for the clasps of Kelly’s laced bra and tossed that to the side. She ran her hands down her breasts feeling the softness of both until they got hard, letting her fingers linger. She left one hand on one breast and brought Kelly closer to the other, her hand reaching into the back of Kelly’s pants.  
Still kissing deeply Kelly removed Alex’s hands so that she too could remove Alex’s shirt. She then unclasped her silk bra, tossing both to the ground. Their breasts met. Their pelvises tightened, both wanting to be set free. 

Alex unbuttoned and unzipped her own pants letting both her jeans and panties fall to the floor. Their hips thrusted harder, Alex wanting to feel the roughness of Kelly’s pants beneath her with one leg wrapped around Kelly’s waist. Both of their clits throbbed with ferocity. Unable to take it any longer Alex lowered her leg so that she could remove Kelly’s pants and panties. They thrusted that much harder, Alex once again sliding her fingers inside while Kelly worked on top, kissing Alex’s neck and lowering herself to each breast, her tongue tickling each one, Alex’s nipples getting harder with each roll of the tongue.

Standing up soon became too much to bare. Their feet were growing weaker, buckling, and on the verge of collapse. Gliding back out Alex reached up for Kelly. Kelly held onto Alex with ease. Their groins still touching. She let herself be laid on the bed, Alex above her. Wetness flowed down their legs, their fluids mixing with one another’s.  
Alex again placed her fingers inside her, deeper this time and as high as she was able to reach and she could reach pretty high.

With one hand inside Alex used the other to fiddle with Kelly’s breasts and used her lips to kiss Kelly’s own, their, kiss her neck and shoulders and nibble on her ears. Every part of the body was being used and Kelly welcomed it all. She could feel it coming. Her toes crinkled, one hand holding tightly to Alex’s, her other hand grasped the sheets, her back arched and Alex could feel more wetness than ever before so she felt Kelly reach the apex and orgasm, Kelly moaning in the process. Alex could feel her own wetness flow between them just by feeling Kelly’s orgasm. Her own body desired it too.

Kelly, as if knowing what Alex needed rolled over so that she was on top. She straddled Alex, their groins touching but rather than go inside Kelly allowed herself to run her hands along the sides of Alex’s body, her belly running over Alex’s, both feeling the hardness of their abs. While doing so Kelly’s hands made it to Alex’s breasts and she squeezed. First the underside, then the side and then the nipples. She ran her hands back down and lowered herself. Coming back up she ran her tongue over Alex’s body, tasting her, savoring her, her hands running circles over Alex’s sides. Kelly made her way to the base of Alex’s breasts, licking beneath until she ran her tongue around each curvature, making her way to the hardened nipple, first one then the other. 

The fluids beneath them continued to flow heavily. With her lips tight around Alex’s breast and then her lips she held out one hand, their fingers entwining and with the other Kelly tickled Alex’s belly before lowering her hand down to the pelvis, rubbing it, squeezing it tightly so that more fluids gushed. She could feel Alex coming and Alex knew it too so Kelly thrusted her hand inside and allowed them both to feel. With Kelly’s hand now squeezing her breast and another inside, Alex moaned and moaned. Kelly held on tighter until Alex reached orgasm.

The two lay panting for a while, their bodies, their breasts, the bellies, their pelvises, their legs entwined, all of it touching with Kelly on top, their cheeks swaying with another until they stopped completely.

They took their time and rested. Not too long just long enough to catch their breath and start again.

Alex lay on her right side and Kelly on her left. They faced each other and smiled. They brought their bodies closer in, their breasts and bellies riding over each other. They thrusted gently, their groins mashing against each other. Alex played with Kelly’s long dark hair. 

Kelly kissed Alex’s shoulder, their arms and hands coming together. Kelly let go of Alex’s hand and caressed the side of it before gliding it down the side of her belly. She touched her pelvis and rubbed her hand against it. She could begin to feel Alex getting wet again the more she rubbed and Alex could feel it too. She lowered her hand, massaging the top of her clit. She toyed with it, jiggled it and the more she did the wetter Alex became. With her own legs Kelly could feel her own self get wet too, both of their wetness streaming between their legs and seeping onto the sheets. They thrusted more, thrusted harder and with the other hand Kelly ran circles around Alex’s belly. With the other she went even further until she reached inside her, making circles, going back and forth, up and down in and out all the while her lip touching Alex’s shoulders, her lips, her belly and her breasts. She bit her ears, bit her breasts as they got harder and harder. She could feel the wetness as if it would never stop flowing. She ran her hand back up to Alex’s clit as she seemed to enjoy that more. The more she played the tighter she got, the more her back began to slither as she thrusted until she came, her toes and fingers pulling at the sheets, crinkling them up as tightly as she could. Her moaning increasing throughout.

This time it was Kelly’s turn. Alex put herself on top of her, their groins rubbing, pulsing. Kelly opened up her left leg, bent it at the knee and stretched to the side as far out as her body would allow, her right leg draped around Alex’s back, her legs getting higher and higher pushing Alex slightly upward until Alex’s head pushed downward and her rising to meet hers, their lips dancing around each other and Alex tiddling her breasts while she rubbed them with her chest and her groin rubbing Alex’s belly, the wetness dripping down it creating it’s own tiny pool. Alex ran her hand down Kelly’s belly and into the pool rubbing it all over acting as a natural lubricant. Kelly enjoying the warmth. She stretched her legs back out and Alex sat up, running her hands back and forth between the creases. She arched herself downward, her belly rubbing against Kelly’s own, the fluid meeting her to. Alex enjoyed the sensation. Their nipples touched and Alex’s hands stretched out to Kelly’s opened legs, caressing them too, thrusting further and harder allowing more fluid between them to be expelled. Kelly began to feel it, that sensation that began when she started to come. She moaned and let the feeling over take her until she reached the peek. Though she had reached it Alex had still brought her hands inward so that she could begin going inside. Kelly brought them back in, expelling Alex’s fingers from inside and with her own legs she brought Alex in, hugging her. Their hands too dancing around each other’s backs.

*****

Their lips pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Their heads tucked within each other’s necks, the breath tickling them. After a moment they finally released each other and lay on their backs. Alex grabbed the sheet and Kelly grabbed the blanket.

“You okay,” Alex asked between her heavy breaths.

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah.”

“That was um-,”

“Yeah. Was that okay for you, I mean, I know it’s our first time with each other and-,”

“It was great, I promise. I had as much fun with that as you did.”

Kelly smiled, “It was fun wasn’t it. Think you can you sleep?”

“Not really. Can you?”

“Not really.”

“Then let’s just lay here. I mean you’re not the kind of girl that’s gonna skip out on me are you?”

Kelly smiled, “No, not that kind of girl.”

Alex smiled, “Then come here,” she said bringing Kelly into her. “That’s my girl,” she said with a smile as she closed her eyes.

Kelly smiled and closed her eyes as well, “You’re my kind of girl too.” 

*****

It was daybreak when the girls finally woke up. Alex slid out and put on some shorts while Kelly took the sheet and wrapped it around herself. They went over to the window, Alex wrapping her arms around Kelly.

“Looks like the power is back on,” Kelly said as she motioned to the streets below where crosswalk lights were on and stop lights were functioning.

“Wonder when that happened.”

“Does it really matter?”

Alex smiled, “Not for us it doesn’t. Well I don’t know about you but I think I’m going to take a shower.”

“Alex, our clothes are soaked remember?”

Alex smiled, “I think I’ve got some that will fit you.”

She backed away and headed to the bathroom door. She looked back to Kelly, “You coming?”

Kelly smiled back and followed Alex, closing the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so never in my life have I written smut like this. 
> 
> Most of my stories just elude to it without the detail so this truly was something else to write. I'm not sure if it was in a good way or a bad way. Probably both since it was interesting to write and something I wasn't all that familiar with. In that regard, I'm not sure how you all will take it so there's that.
> 
> If you guys actually liked the smut let me know if not that's fine too. As I've stated this was my first so depending on the response I may or may not write more of it. Guess it just all depends.
> 
> Okay then I'm just gonna leave my notes here then. It was certainly a...wild ride...to say the least (um, excuse the pun, damn it!)


End file.
